Their Forgotten Past
by sindahloke
Summary: Their story was never fully told. Their life of hate and forbidden love. They were enemies but yet they still found love. This is their story...RomaXGermania. Rated M for later Chapters


It was so quiet in the room. After what had just occurred, anything could be considered quiet. It was as if time was still, all the centuries of want and love had come together in one night. Now Roma was looking on at his long time love, Germania. He was fast asleep and curled into a ball, his golden hair covering some of his face. Roma leaned down and moved the hair so he could see his beautiful lover. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Germania…" he started but did not want to wake him just yet. He knew Germania would sleep for another few hours. He decided it would be best if he tried to sleep again. He wrapped his arms around Germania's waist and laid with him. It wasn't long before he closed his eyes and soon started to drift off into a dream…a memory of long, long ago

**12 B.C**

The sun was shining on the capital city of Rome. All was peaceful for its citizens. The leader of Rome was resting in his palace bedroom, surrounded by many of Rome's beautiful women. He was having a wonderful dream of women and pasta when a soldier came in and woke him up.

"Caesar Roma! The prisoners have arrived" he said as he bowed to the sleeping Caesar. He knew it was wrong to wake up the Caesar when he was asleep but it was important.

Roma sighed as he opened his eyes and sat up a little. "What do I care about the prisoners? Shouldn't they just be thrown into the arena or sent out to work?" he said a little bit annoyed. He was not a fan of being disturbed when in favorable company.

"Of course, but you said you needed a personal guard. Why not take one of the prisoners and show to the Germanic tribes that you can take one of their own and put him against them? It would show your true power to them" the soldier suggested.

Roma didn't have to think much on that idea. He did require a personal guard as of late with all the attacks and having a guard from the Germanic tribe would prove his power. He rubbed his stubbly chin and then got up and miraculously didn't step on any of the sleeping women. He walked with the soldier to the palace entrance where at least 10 prisoners that had survived from the latest battle were standing blindfolded. Most of them were bleeding or had some kind of scratch on them. They were all beaten from the battle and slouched over a little from the weight of the chains on their arms and legs.

One man however stood tall. He was the most injured warrior but not because he was the worst fighter, he was the best, the general in fact and always headed first into battle before his men. He wasn't the tallest or the best built but he was indeed very charming. Though his face was blindfolded you could still see his soft, chiseled features. His hair was long and had a silk like look to it, the golden blonde color reflecting in the afternoon sun. He had a younger face to him, he was not the oldest of the prisoners but the best leader they had.

Roma walked down the line and inspected ever single one of the prisoners, none caught his eye as a good guard. He wanted a strong yet beautiful man to compliment his own awesomeness, the prisoners were to barbarian for him. When he got down to the end of the line he spotted the Germanic leader, just from his clothing and armor he could tell that he had finally captured the leader. "Ah, so you must be the fabled Germania, leader of the Germanic people" he said with a grin as he took a piece of Germania's hair in his hand. "I have only heard stories of your beautiful warrior appearance, I don't think they do you justice. Now let's have a look at your eyes…" Roma was about to slide the blindfold off when Germania spit at him and managed to push him away. "Rühr mich nicht an, Roman Abschau!" he yelled at Roma. He refused to let his enemy touch him. Besides, he had heard some odd stories about the Roman ruler.

Roma looked at Germania in surprise. No one had ever spit at him before and cursed at him, well he actually wasn't sure what Germania had said but it didn't sound friendly. The on looking soldiers were even more shocked, they had a feeling that someone was about to be killed. Roma didn't kill Germania though, in fact he laughed. "Well aren't you feisty. I like it" he said and looked at his shocked soldiers. "Release him and have him put it more suitable attire. I want him as my new guard" he said as he started to walk off. The prisoners all turned to their leader and told him to stay strong. Germania was not fazed. "Do not worry my brothers, I will be fine" he said only loud enough for them to hear.

Before Roma could leave, one soldier stopped him and asked, "Caesar, what about the other prisoners?" Roma looked them over again. "Put them to work" he said and then went back to his bed chambers to rest with his women and wait for his new obsession.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Rühr mich nicht an, Roman Abschau= do not touch me roman scum

If it is wrong and someone knows a better way to say it, please tell me and I will change it


End file.
